


Into Michael's mind!

by Kaelis



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Dream SMP Ensemble Meet, Fanart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 21:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaelis/pseuds/Kaelis
Summary: Michaels point of view of the shenanigans of his dad's and their friends!
Kudos: 17





	1. Rescue from the nether

**Author's Note:**

> This is litterally the child's pov and I am not native english speaker.

It was hot, everything around him was hot and strange, he felt trapped. It wasn't only a feeling, but he felt alright. 

He heard strange noices, like many he had heard, come and go, maybe screams, maybe rants, a number of words he didn't know. He also heard some of his people, talking but never seeing him, nobody knew where he was, so he stayed inside the burning hot lava. He couldn't swim up, and his only companion had died. 

Then he heard the voices getting closer and closer, they sounded quite stressed, calculative and worried, someone hurting constantly, but alas, he couldn't see past his own meter, if he stretched long enough, he couldn't even see his hands.

So he waited, patiently without moving, until the lava disappeared, and he could see someone, really tall, strange, but familiar.

He looked like the weird enderman that loomed around, taking and leaving blocks all over the place, sometimes getting burnt as the one in front of him. He wasn't as scared, the guy seemed familiar enough, maybe from some other time he no longer remembered, maybe from before he knew his own name.

Dark skin on one side, two strides on his cheeks, white skin on the other side. The guy smiled and spoke to him, but nothing that he could understand.

Then he was picked up, and placed back into a boat, he was curious about what would happen next.

There were more people, three of them, a little weird guy, and a really scary looking guy. They weren't familiar at all, so he preferred being near the weird enderman. 

So he stayed behind him in the boat, he wanted to get out of the lava pool anyways.

They did many weird things, building things, speaking in a really weird language he couldn't grasp. There was only one word he could hear constantly, mostly from the enderman's mouth. Michael.

It was his name, he knew it, because he knew from a while back now, it was the only thing he ever knew.

He knew piglin, he knew endertalk, he knew even a little bit of ghast, but that? It was totally new for him. Weird, foreign, new.

They stopped at a portal, a weird gate made of a non-sad obsidian, it wasn't crying, instead, it glowed, like it was happy to serve a purpose.

They waited, while the enderman in front spoke things to him, calling his name, making him feel a little bit familiar once again. 

He didn't know why he was still with him, but he didn't want to leave the comfort he got from the creature in front of his eyes 

Then, they crossed the glow, it was a whole new world, the light hurted his eyes slightly, even if it was dark, it was too colourful, too many colors.

He would have been freaking out, running off, if it werent because of the weird tunel the other guys made, as they crossed the land. Michael was hidding on the back of the only thing that brought him comfort, while he pushed through the firm gravel.

He was sure it wasn't gravel, but what else could it be named? He didn't know!

They went a long time, heard weird noices and saw weird creatures, some were soft, some had way too many legs, much more that the ones from the nether. They also had more endermans, but even if they spoke to him and the enderman in front, he didn't respond, focusing on moving forward. 

Then they stopped. So he looked at his surroundings, there was something white, going around like glowstone when crushed, falling from the dark basalt far in the roof, and oh, in the floor, it was like bones, but so much softer and cold, way too cold, too much cold. He felt so cold, the more he was there, he didn't like it very much, but it was so pretty.

The colors of the roof, the weird colored lava, the new grass, the strange wood, and the enderman, the tall enderman with the gentle voice. Looked at him, going down to meet his eyes, nice and warm as he gave him a coat, leaving him under a brief roof. 

"...Michael..." he began to like the new world a little bit.


	2. Moving up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo and Ranboo are up to something and michael is trying to undertand them

It was, apparently, time to move again. He had spent a little while alone, in the new, scary and weird world. He didn't know what happened most of the time, but he now undertood some things.

Most of it, he heard it from the enderman that came by.

He learnt about day and night, they told him that the white thing was snow, the cold lava was actually called water, he had been there too, when he was taken by someone who wasn't the gentle ender-guy. He asked about him too, the enderman said he was a broken breed of their kin. He wasn't one of them entirely, but he resembled them, and got hurt by water. 

Michael didn't like water too much either, it was too cold, and much more lighter than lava. Lava was kind of cozy, so he didn't understand why would they live there. He asked about the other guy that came by, shorter than his peers, whit anters on his head. The enderman told him they didn't know much, he was there, usually running around eating and talking to the ender-guy.

Michael was getting, once again, tired of being just there, yes, the snow was pretty, but it was cold, and he felt a little bit lonely.

He didn't have his people, and he was mostly alone.

But there was something weird in the air, he saw the enderguy cone closer, so he looked up at him, as he got into the boat and started leading him into a room. It was so much better than before. It was warm, and it didn't have water! And he could still look out the window from there, if he angled his head right.

He watched comenting to himself about the enderguy going around the house, then the little-guy came in, getting the snow from his shoulders and doing the same from the bigger guy, then both looking at him and calling his name.

He couldn't understand, but they sounded somehow happy.

Then they started climbing some stairs, building with theyr wood and sudenly, he was going up. Up and up, so much higher than he ever was.

But the ender-guy was there again, so it was all good.

He looked around the room, aching to look around the new place, there was something weird on the floor, and weird things into the wood, strange fluffy-looking structure, and windows. He wanted those, he wanted to look the snow, and go up things, but he was sitting there, silently and impatiently.

Then suddenly he was free, and he ran like he had never been able too, and watched the cute white snowflakes fall from the window.

"...michael!" he heard, so he looked back, only to catch the tall guy at eye level, looking at him with a smile. 

Then something else catches his eye, it was a new thing on the walls, it was them? It was them! It was him on a painting, it was his own reflection, but much more clear than in the ice, it was himself! The ender-guy and the anters-guy were there too. So he looked at them, noticing their stares on him. They were both smiling, so he didn't felt in danger.

Instead, he felt really safe to be there. He ran across the room, climbing the tall wood structure, going through every painting of them and then into the fluffy thing on the corner, it was really comfortable and soft.

But his favourite corner of the room, was the window, he could watch the snow fall, without getting cold nor wet. 

He saw the two guys go again, and the enderman could not longer visit. 

But he wasn't as lonely, the enderguy came very often, to look at him and play jumping with him.

He really seemed to enjoy jumping on the stuff with him. And if he listened carefully, he could hear him baming the things on the room. So now he knew.

The fluffy corner was a bed, the weird things on the walls were paintings, and the soft thing on the floor was a carpet, then there was the table and the library, and the chair, it was so fun to be in the chair! 

His personal favourite was still the window corner, but when he visited, he could see him at eye leven if he went and climbed the back of the chair.

One of the visits, the two guys were talking about really complicated stuff, based on the words. But he noticed that with certain words, one would look at the other, "Ranboo" for the ender-guy and "Tubbo" for the anters-guy.

So in his head, they were now Ranboo and Tubbo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how short they'll be. Hope y'all like it!
> 
> Keep in mind this is a creative scape, so it is not that serious, it's a way to get myself a mental break.
> 
> It is not edited, it is not revised, i finish writting and of it goes!

**Author's Note:**

> This is short because I don't remember correctly how the journey was, but it's kind of what Michael would remember.


End file.
